DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The Healthcare Forum is a national and international not-for-profit educational organization with members in all fifty states and eighteen countries. Based in San Francisco, California, the Forum provides health care leaders and managers with high-quality educational and informational services. Forum members include senior executives of hospitals, healthcare systems, universities, corporations, supplies, HMCs, PPOs, alternative care providers, insurers, and individuals. The mission of the organization is to create healthier communities by engaging leaders in building new visions and models of care. The Healthcare Forum fulfills its mission by publishing "The Health Care Forum Journal"; presenting executive education conferences and leadership retreats, and sponsoring a major annual meeting with educational programming. The Healthcare Forum Foundation Leadership Center conducts applied research, and recognizes and honors excellence within the health care field through various awards programs. The Healthcare Forum currently maintains a website (http://www.thfnet.org) that is hosted through HealthOnline (http://www.healthonline.com). Our pages reside on a server located in Brighton, Colorado. Our website is a necessary component of the Forum's Healthier Communities Fellowship program, where annual classes of fellows use the site to communicate with each other. It is also used by the ACT Project (Accelerating Community Transformation), a Forum- sponsored group of 6 different communities engaged in community health projects. The purpose of the Healthcare Forum Internet Access project is to develop the initial infrastructure to bring all web operations in house. This will make it easier to maintain our existing website, will provide full Internet access for Forum staff, and provide the technological foundation to develop enhanced member services.